


don't worry honey ( ꈍᴗꈍ)

by L0v3LyBby



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hospitals, M/M, Pet Names, Post-War, Reuniting, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, episode 2 of me enjoying tagging more than writing the actual fic, i can never ever write angst this is my weakness, imagine being in a relationship like theirs, living the dream amirite, tommy and tubbo are completely platonic we do not ship minors in this household thats weirdchamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0v3LyBby/pseuds/L0v3LyBby
Summary: the war is over, and george finally gets to meet someone he hasn't met in a while.(trigger warnings in the end part of the beginning note!!! )[COMPLETELY FICTIONAL, I ONLY SHIP THEIR MINECRAFT "PERSONAS"]
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 135





	don't worry honey ( ꈍᴗꈍ)

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy thanks for clicking on my fic  
> i really hope my writing doesn't suck????  
> also why the fuck do i always write rarepairs,,, this isn't getting me any hits  
> i prolly seem really immature jfc but i promise im not (this is what i get for being an inniter :,D)
> 
> also just a note, english is my third language. i speak 2 different languages before that (although i use english everyday, online bc of my friends, and irl bc i have friends who prefer speaking in english/are better at speaking english.  
> this means that my text might have some mistakes, and constantly repeated words in a sentence like 'the' or 'each other'.  
> i hope you understand (＾ω＾) !  
> (lmk if u see any mistakes in the comments lol, i dont mind)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> \- war  
> \- g*n wounds  
> \- talking about being shot by a g*n  
> \- hospitals  
> \- mentions of bee stings

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚❀ ⋆｡˚❃

┊ ┊ ┊ ✿

┊ ┊ ❁⋆ 

┊ ๑ ┊

✾ ⋆ ┊. ˚.

˚✽

ah yes.

the fresh feeling after hearing happy news.

a smile on your face, and perhaps puffy eyes paired with wet, red cheeks. wonderful, right?

that's the thing everyone got to feel after the news of the war's conclusion went live. people smiling to one another, hell-

even the grumpiest of people were expressing their joy. delight was in the air.

the happy jingles of the reopened bakery doors, children playing gleefully in the streets, and songs being sung by people inside of their now safe and happy homes. everything was finally alright.

but of course, there was a lot of mourning to do.. but none the less, everything was finally okay.

* * *

george wasn't much different from the others. he was so relieved to receive the happy news, knowing everything was going to be peaceful.

but he still was worried. specifically about his lover, wilbur.

last time he heard from him was... gosh, he couldn't remember! all he knew was that he was alive and well. his friends (well, acquaintances.) said they would wait for him at the train station he was going to arrive at soon, to lead him where his "loverboy" is.

now his best friends, sapnap and dream, were both very excited to finally go back to their shared home in the town. they tried to get george to rest before heading to meet wilbur, but they knew that nothing was more important to him right now than getting to reunite with his boyfriend again.

they knew how much the two missed each other, remembering the hugs and kisses they shared each time they saw each other. george kept on daydreaming about what he would say, staring out of the window while at it, when suddenly;

he and everyone else on the train heard a bell ring, and shortly after, a young woman announcing that they'd be arriving to their destination in a few minutes.

many stood up to grab their luggage from the cabinets above their hands beforehand. and george was one of them. he handed sapnap his sports bag (not that much of a sports bag anymore, with all the tears, patches and holes) and dream his bag (full of everything you need in war, and more).

he didn't forget to grab his own bag either. his trusty navy blue backpack, embellished in patches and pins collected throughout the cities and towns they visited during the war.

the train then shaked and squeaked one last time before stopping, and the doors of it pushing open, fresh air from outside filling the wooden cabin.

sapnap, george and dream got out of the train, and bid their farewells to each other over the loudness of the train station. (sapnap yelling something about george "getting some-", george didn't hear him well enough.)

as soon as he squeezed out of the crowd, he was blown away (not literally) by the refreshing cold wind. of course it felt great after sitting in the same chair for 4 hours, but he still felt cold and didn't want to catch a cold, so he opened his bag and pulled out his big, warm yellow jacket. (not _his,_ wilbur's :] )

he draped it over his shoulders, grabbed his backpack and walking to the souvenir shop within the train station where tommy and tubbo promised to meet him.

the brunette didn't see the two teenaged boys, so he sat down on the wooden bench near the window of the pleasant smelling shop, until he saw the familiar puff of blonde hair and green button up.

"ayy, it's lil' g! how are you doing?" tommy said, smile showing off his braces.

"hello tommy! hello tubbo! it's been a while!" george smiled and hugged the two boys. he felt like a mother meeting her kids after a school semester.

tubbo then asked (after the slightly awkward hugs)- "shall we get going then?"

"oh yes, we should. it's 5 pm already." tommy commented, and turned around to walk away from the busy train station to the slightly less busy town streets.

george blinked, and felt a wave of nostalgia rush through him as he feasted his eyes on the familiar streets he grew up on. he looked at the closed doors of the little bakery niki and fundy ran, the cafe he had his first date with wilbur in, and so many other places and little things he had missed. he was happy to be back again.

the trio then started walking to the direction of the hospital not that far away, but still far enough to get your feet tingly in cold weather. it was october after all.

they stayed in silence for a while, until george spoke up;

"so.. how have thing been? how are your bees?"

"oh they're fine, one of them got hasty though, and stung me." tubbo exhaled, and rolled up his sleeve to show the swollen area under the pink bandaid.

george cringed, "yikes, that sounds bad."

"what about you, george? how have you been?" tommy asked, letting the childish nicknames go away for a little while, at least, to talk like not usually feral people.

he stayed silent for a bit, thinking about his answer,

"umm, well, i've been okay. the war hasn't had me in the best conditions physically, and mentally. but i think i could say that about everyone affected by it."

tommy and tubbo nodded in agreement, leaving george wondering if the boys are this much in sync all the time. _"how much time do they spend together??"_

they spent the rest of the way talking about random things, like: 'how are sapnap and dream doing?', 'what's techno up to?', 'what about eret, how is he?'. it was quite a boost of serotonin to george, finally getting to have conversations with people other than sapnap and dream. (not that there is something bad about them, it just gets boring after a while, hearing the same voices talking back to you all the time.)

. ⋅ ˚̣- : ✧ : – ⭒ ⊹ ⭒ – : ✧ : -˚̣⋅ .

george fiddled with the soft yellow sleeves of his jacket, as he walked up to the counter.

"excuse me? could you please tell me where wilbur soot's room is?" he asked, biting his lip after, paranoid of doing something wrong, so the nurse can judge him for it.

the nurse at the counter looked up at him, smiled and questioned him;

"reason of visit?"

george was shocked, but none the less he replied.

"i'm his boyfriend, i haven't seen him in a long while and i-"

"ohhh, relax man i'm just pullin' ya leg, i don't really care why you're visiting him." she laughed, her accent tearing heavily though her words. "i'll show you lads the way, follow me-" she stopped and turned around to look at tubbo and tommy.

the boys smiled nervously, when the nurse realised;

"you boys already knew where he was! why didn't you help your friend?" she asked, a little disappointed.

george also turned, a little angry.

"yeah, why didn't you?? that's so,, infuriating!!" george yelled, reaching up to pull on tommy's ear.

"ouch ouch ow let go george please- i thought it was funny! right tubbo?"

tubbo looked nervous, when he saw at the two adults staring into his soul.

"haha,,, yeah,, of course."

george rolled his eyes, and said; "eh whatever, i don't have anything to do about it, i'm sure lovely 'dadza' would enjoy hearing what wonderful things you did~!" george smiled after seeing the boys' faces, knowing he got his point through.

* * *

the nurse wished them good luck with whatever was gonna happen, not that anything bad was, just for the sake of good luck.

george inhaled and exhaled, slowly, and pushed to door to the department wilbur was placed in.

to his surprise, many friends were in the same department, people like fundy, niki, and others. it was nice to see familiar faces again.

he spent his time talking to them, but quick enough to have time to talk to the one person he traveled many hours for. wilbur.

they got to his door, and he stared at the door for a few seconds before opening it, preparing for the best (and the worst).

there he was.

sitting calmly on his bed, reading a book.

he looked up to where the creak of the door came from, and his face immediately lit up, dropping his book.

"g-george! oh my fucking god-" he was stunned, smiling wickedly at his lover.

george ran to his side, dropping his bag, and hugging him as carefully as he could, to not hurt him.

"oh wilbur, oh, i've missed you so much, i-" he broke down crying, happy to be in the comfort of his love's arms once again.

tubbo and tommy stood there, joyed to see them joyful.

"we're gonna leave you two lovebirds alone, bye~!" they waved and closed the door quietly behind them.

wilbur was in awe, he was so,, gosh, he was so shocked, but so happy to meet him once again.

"shh, it's okay, i've got you. don't worry honey, you're with me now." he whispered into his soft hair, holding him closer, letting a tear escape his eye.

they stayed like that for a while, thinking of nothing else but each other. the warmth of wilbur complimented the coldness of george. everything was finally okay, to the both of them.

then, after something that seemed like an eternity to them, george got up, grabbed a chair, placed it as near as he could and sat down.

"hi."

"hey yourself."

they stared at eachother and started giggling

after they calmed down, george spoke up.

"gosh wil, i.. you have no idea how much i've missed you" george said, looking down at his hands on top of his thighs.

wilbur smiled softly at him, "i've missed you too... a lot. those few months i didn't hear from you felt like years."

"me too, especially how i heard from tommy about you just around a week ago." george's voice broke as he kept on confessing.

"i thought you had- y-you were-" wilbur then noticed the change of tone in george's voice.

he then grabbed his hand to give it a little squeeze of reassurement.

"angel, look at me. i'm right here with you now, all alive and well." he grinned at the other boy, and lifted his hand.

wilbur then brought the soft hand to his lips, and kissed the back of it, catching george off guard.

"ah wil- oh my god you're such a sap, holy shit." george blushed, wiping a tear off of his eye.

wilbur chuckled at his flustered boyfriend, completely and utterly in love with him.

"i'm glad you came to visit me as your first priority, but aren't you a little tired baby?" wilbur asked, feeling a little guilty.

"oh, no, not at all. seeing you just gives me energy." george replied.

"i feel like you're lying to me but i trust you."

"trust me, im not lying wil. i promise."

"okaayy okaay i believe you honey~" wilbur said teasingly, hoping to get a reaction from his boyfriend.

"wil- what is it with you and theese pet names? what kind of books have you been reading?? romance?!" george asked, a little flustered.

wilbur laughed. "why does that matter love? i know you like it anywayyy~!"

"uuugh fine i guess, you caught me... babe." 

this time it was wilbur's turn to blush. he didn't expect a comeback from him, especially that quickly.

george noticed his facial expression and started laughing, really hard. "ohh man wil you should've seen your face ohoh my god—"

wilbur quickly shot back in defense; "wh- that didn't count i wasn't paying attention."

"yeah suuureee~" george said, getting more into the flirty persona and winking at him, getting him even more red than he was.

the taller coughed and started to change the conversation, _clearly_ not wanting to get even more embarrassed. "h-have you eaten recently? like in the past hour?"

george smiled at wilbur, having missed the care wilbur always tried to give to him. "oh, i ate some gummies on the way here, tubbo's treat."

"that's nice. god that boy is always so sweet but so.. chaotic." wilbur replied.

george nodded. "right?? god he's so- what do they call it.. umm.. he's so.. baby?"

wilbur chuckled at georges choice of words; "haha, totally. speaking of which, i have cookies in my drawer, niki's sent them to me when i first got here. want some?"

the shorter hummed in agreement. "please. the cookies they have at their bakery are so good like, insanely good."

"where'd you say they were again?" george asked, standing up to go wherever wilbur would tell him to.

"they're in there." wilbur pointed to a little cabinet on his left.

george then walked over to wilbur's other side, and opened the drawer to see a variety of snacks and drinks in the cabinet.

"woah wil, you have a supermarket in here!"

"yeah, tommy panicked the few days i was admitted here, so he went on a shopping spree and bought me all of my favourite snacks and stuff." wilbur said.

george grabbed the cookies and was kind of surprised. "wait, tommy? wow, who could've guessed?"

"not me at least. it was quite surprising not gonna lie." wilbur shrugged and thanked george for the cookie he handed him.

after they finished off 3/4 of the cookies in the plastic box. george seemed to space out for a little.

"george, are you okay?" wilbur asked, concerned.

"oh, i'm fine... umm.." george said, words wandering off to somewhere.

"how did it happen?" george questioned.

"what?"

"the- you know- how'd you end up in the hospital?"

wilbur looked at george, seeing the worry in his eyes made his heart twist.

"oh. well-

i was hiding behind a fallen wooden plank in a city somewhere around the area, from a few men with shotguns. tommy was with me during it, as tubbo was going to get reinforcement. when, the wooden plank catched on fire from all the dryness and warmth from the smoke, so me and tommy started running to find another place to hide quickly.

when tommy found it, we rushed to it as fast as we could, well tommy did at least. i guess i was too slow, and one of the men shot me right in the waist. i luckily survived though. tommy was quite quiet the few days after it happened, probably because he was traumatised."

wilbur finished his story short, clearly leaving some gory details out as to not worry his boyfriend anymore that he already was.

"oh.. oh wil. i'm- i'm so sorry i wasn't there to help you." george felt guilty.

wilbur brought his hands to georges face to caress his cheeks. "nonono it's not your fault at all baby. don't worry. i'm okay now."

george slightly smiled. "yeah, luckily you are."

they stayed like that for a little, and then both of them leaned in, one after another until, they broke the little space between them.

they kissed. and god, it felt good. all of those worries, burdens and negative feelings melted away in that kiss. wilbur's position was a little uncomfortable. but he didn't care.

george's hands found their way to wilbur's shoulders, sitting there nicely, as if they were molded to be there.

everything was perfect at that precious moment.

after a few moments they broke apart. and hugged. breathing in sync, melting into eachother.

they broke the warm hug and just sat there for a while, talking more, and more, endlessly. just catching up on things they should've caught up on a long time ago, but hadn't had the chance to.

_"wait, techno lost half of his potatoes? damn that sucks.."_

_"holy shit he actually jumped into that lake and survived!!! that's wicked!"_

_"so you're telling me that schlatt trained a pack of wolves to do WHAT to the enemy?!"_

_"you're LYING wil. no way niki fucking- she REALLY TRICKED A GENERAL LIKE THAT??? wooooooooooaaahhh that's BADASS."_

* * *

"heyy lovebirds, i'm sorry ta' break it to ya' but visitor hours are officially over for today. so little man ya' gots' to leave now." the nurse from before announced as she opened the door to wilbur's room.

george didn't want to however. "ma'am, could you please let me stay the night here with him? i really want to."

"no george you don't have to." wilbur replied to his plead.

"but i want to wil! please ma'am-"

the nurse rolled her eyes. "oh alright alright i'll let you stay with yer' husband- boyfriend, sorry- for the night."

"YESS!! thank you so much ma'am-" george celebrated.

"but. i don't wanna be hearin' any _'funny business'_ , cuz i have a night shift tonite' and i don't want some of the patients here not bein' able to sleep because of that so called _'funny business'_ , if ya' get what i mean." the nurse smiled. "i'm gonna come back soon, just going to fetch a blanket and pillow for you." and then she swiftly left.

"wh- _funny business??_ does she think we're crazy?!" george whisper-screamed to wilbur, causing the other to laugh.

"i mean.. she does have a point."

_"wil!!"_

"i'm joking i'm joking babe, jeez." wilbur said and winked.

the nurse then re-entered the room, with a matching white set of a pillow and blanket. "i hope this is good enough for you, mr.. i don't think i've caught your name yet." 

george realised then that _'oh yeah, you didn't introduce yourself as anything except wilbur soot's boyfriend, idiot.'_

"oh my bad. i'm george. nice to meet you." george smiled and offered a handshake.

"the name's minx. nice to meetcha too georgie." she accepted the offer and shook his hand.

"alright then boys, good night! please remember that the last breakfast serving is at twelve am sharp. don't miss it!" then she waved and closed the door behind them.

george got up to grab a second chair so he could make a somewhat good makeshift bed out of the blanket and pillow he got. luckily wilbur noticed that.

"hey- hey- georgie. what. are you. doing? are you seriously gonna sleep on those uncomfortable chairs?" he asked, a little disappointed.

george turned around, a little confused. "uh, y-yes? i don't want to bother you-"

"are you crazy?! you're cuddling me tonight. no excuses." wilbur cut him off, using his deep voice as an advantage to indimidate him.

"woaahh, yes mr. president." george playfully replied, saluting him.

wilbur then scooted over a little more to the side, so that george could place his pillow on the hospital bed.

the shorter boy then walked over to his bag, to look for pajamas. but the thing is that- "aw damnit. i forgot i left my pajamas in the suitcase sapnap took home."

"you can borrow one of my t-shirts or something george." wilbur then said, opened the drawer on his right which was conveniently a little closer to him, to grab his yellow t-shirt.

george thanked him and walked behind the curtain to get changed.

"aww george, why not gimme a little show?" wilbur teased, for the 50th time that evening.

"no way. leave me alone you bastard." george replied, laughing a little.

after like a minute of shuffling, he came from behind the curtain, with wilbur's t-shirt on. clothes he wore before nicely folded into a neat pile.

he placed the pile down, took off his socks and got into the bed.

he then turned the night light to it's lowest setting, as the dark was still a little bit frightnening.

george slid down, took his pillow down with him, and tucked himself under the soft blanket.

wilbur turned around to face him, and smiled gently at him.

"you're so pretty." he whispered softly, the scent of his peppermint toothpaste flying by george's nose.

the shorter boy leaned up, swiped the fluffy hair off wilbur's face and kissed the area right between his eyebrows.

"i love you, honey." george whispered back. "more than the sun, the summer, lilacs and cookies. more than anything in the world."

"and i love you too, angel. more than the moon, the stars, the songs i've written for you, the snacks i like, and everything else that ever exists and will exist." wilbur whispered gently to his lover again, and pulled him into a hug, which turned into the position they would fall asleep in.

"good night george." wilbur said.

george smiled against wilbur. "night wil. love ya'." and slowly drifted off to sleep.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

it was the morning. the rays of sunlight illuminated the hospital room in stripes, as the blinds were closed. the two boys were yet asleep.

the sleep they got was the best they had since the last time they cuddled. they were sleeping softly.

then, wilbur woke up. he had forgotten for a few seconds details about his life right now, like the fact that he's hospitalised, and the fact that his boyfriend isn't somewhere risking his life in war, but sleeping gently in his arms.

the little movements were enough to wake up george, who is a light sleeper. he opened his eyes and looked around the room, and finally at his lover.

"good morning george." wilbur whispered

george smiled at him and whispered back, "good morning wil."

the boys decided to stay like that, holding eachother for a while, when george got up to check what time is it.

"oh. it's 10 am. we aren't late for breakfast after all." he said.

"good. i'm starvin'" wilbur replied, yawning.

they stood up to get dressed, when george asked,

"hey wil?"

"hm?" 

"can i keep your shirt?"

"oh? sure. knock yourself out babe." he replied cheekily. but also knowingly, as he knew george wouldn't wear the same shirt he wore on the train yesterday.

they both got dressed up.

george wore the same light blue jeans he wore yesterday, but this time paired with wilbur's yellow shirt, the front neatly tucked into his jeans.

to wilbur, it was his lucky day, he was getting discharged from the hospital, and completely forgot to tell george.

he wore a grey sweatshirt, with black jeans, and one of his signature beanies. he didn't look much different from most days.

"hey wait, why are you getting dressed up?"

"oh i forgot to tell you and i just remembered. i get discharged today in the evening." wilbur replied.

"why didn't you tell- oh yeah 'cause you forgot." george said,

then he continued; "so where are you going to stay?"

wilbur's cheeks got a little red, but he replied; "i was hoping that maybe you'd let me stay at your's? of course if sapnap and dream don't mind-"

"of course they wont mind! and of course you can stay!" george cut him off, waving his hand.

"now let's go eat!" wilbur said, grabbing george's hand and leaving his room.

on their way to the cafeteria, they met the others george met last night. they all sat on a big round table to catch up on stuff.

it felt nice to be back to normal.

* * *

the boys, after eating a surprisingly good breakfast, returned to wilbur's room to pack up.

they were midway through packing the little things he brought, when wilbur noticed something on top of his drawer.

"hey george, look at this.." wilbur chuckled, disappointment and amusement in his voice, while holding up a polaroid.

the polaroid in question was a picture taken this morning of them cuddling. under the picture, tommy and tubbo had written **'GAY'** with big, thick, capitalised letters.

"those boys- ugh- no wonder why they were laughing at the breakfast table." george said, annoyed, but also happy that someone captured a memory of them.

"it's cute, ill pin it to my board at home." wilbur replied.

george didn't look up from packing while he replied; "hey, who said you get to keep it?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! thank you so much for reading this mess of a fic!!  
> this fic is literally a work of like, 6 days. 4 days of planning, sketching and messing around (mostly in school) with the idea. and two days writing this.
> 
> its currently 00:21 here where i live, and my hands are cramped cuz' i finished it off from my phone.
> 
> but anyway, i hope you enjoyed this fic!! gosh georgebur content is so rare i wish we had more.
> 
> kudos and comments are always welcomed and super appreciated!!! thank you for reading!!! xoxoxoxx
> 
> (if you're george, or wilbur reading this. i- i am so so so so so so so so so so SO sorry you had to read this holy SHIT. please lmk if you want me to take this down or edit something from it.)


End file.
